<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【冢不二/真幸/白谦/忍迹】地摊经济破灭过程全记录 by tangzone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042670">【冢不二/真幸/白谦/忍迹】地摊经济破灭过程全记录</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangzone/pseuds/tangzone'>tangzone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:47:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangzone/pseuds/tangzone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Atobe Keigo/Oshitari Yuushi, Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu, Oshitari Kenya/Shiraishi Kuranosuke, Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【冢不二/真幸/白谦/忍迹】地摊经济破灭过程全记录</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*cp倾向：真幸/忍迹/白谦/塚不二<br/>
*沙雕全员向，请各校代表有序出场，ooc是我的<br/>
*我不允许pot没有地摊梗.jpg<br/>
　　<br/>
　　0.<br/>
　　关于摆地摊这件事，有人一夜暴富，有人血本无归，也有人……<br/>
　　<br/>
　　1.<br/>
　　开始只是迹部一时兴起，他决定联合各家学校开一场别开生面的地摊夜市，于是冰帝部长就打电话给各家部长商量这件事情。<br/>
　　立海大方面幸村表示赞同并且询问是否可以卖花，圣鲁道夫方面观月跟迹部谈了一个小时两个人笑着结束对话，比嘉中觉得这是一夜暴富的机会，不动峰准备了秘密的地摊绝活，四天宝寺决定以幽默的才艺取胜，六角中集体在田地里没法及时赶来，山吹迅速答应下来，而青学……迹部话还没说完，手塚挂了电话。<br/>
　　过了一会，大石打电话过来疯狂道歉并且表示青学也会参加。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　2.<br/>
　　于是在一个夜黑风高的晚上之前的黄昏，八校地摊联盟正式在公园外的街上出动。<br/>
　　“我说，政 府是禁止摆地摊的吧……”丸井一边吃着罕见清醒的慈郎递给他的点心，一边问道，“你们部长是怎么做到让我们能够在这条街上摆地摊的？”<br/>
　　慈郎迷糊地挠了挠头：“大概是包下来了吧，”觉得这个答案好像不是很明确，他拉住一脸严肃往摊位上搬箱子的忍足侑士，“忍足，这条街是租下来了吗？”忍足抬起平光眼镜后的眼睛扫了一眼两人：“不，迹部买下来了。”<br/>
　　路过的甲斐跟平古场发出羡慕的声音：“有钱真好啊。”<br/>
　　木手扶了扶眼镜：“虽然我们没钱包场，但是今夜是我们比嘉中的机会。”<br/>
　　平古场握拳：“能否一夜暴富就看今天了！”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　3.<br/>
　　望着立海大摊位上大大小小的花盆，切原发出疑问：“真的有人晚上来买花吗？”然后他迎来了死亡瞪视——真田瞪着他：“太大意了！幸村的花会卖不出去吗？！”<br/>
　　一旁拿着账本的柳点头：“精市悉心照料的花朵可观赏性比市面上的花朵都要高，顾客一定会喜欢。”<br/>
　　还是有什么不对劲，切原看着盆上的标价正想反驳，他身后传来平易近人的声音：“赤也你有什么意见吗？”<br/>
　　“没有，绝对没有！”切原疯狂摇头，“部长的花肯定是今晚的tap！”<br/>
　　“那是top……”真田咬着牙拎起切原的领子朝摊位后面走去，“你今晚把top这个单词抄一百遍！”<br/>
　　幸村笑呵呵看着两人离去，跟柳一起看起了账本。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　4.<br/>
　　千岁从部员们的相声跟笑话中逃离出来之后撞上了一脸凝重拿着大剪刀的石田铁，他大惊失色：“君子打球不动手，有什么矛盾我们球场解决吧！”石田铁试了两下剪刀的开合，“咔嚓”两声后问着千岁：“你觉得这足够锋利吗？”<br/>
　　“够了够了！”千岁抱起了头，“同学你冷静啊！”<br/>
　　“你要试一下吗？”<br/>
　　“不要！”千岁飞快拒绝，“我觉得我还没活够。”<br/>
　　石田奇怪地看了他一眼：“我们部长说不动峰今晚摆地摊剪头发，你在想什么？”<br/>
　　千岁尴尬地摸着自己的爆炸头，想起自己小伙伴的帅气寸头，有那么一点心动：“头不可断血不可流发型随意换，多少钱一次？”<br/>
　　半小时后，千岁摸着自己的头发流下了眼泪：“果然发型还是跟颜值有关，我怎么会相信新手Tony老师的手艺呢？”<br/>
　　最终九州双翼还是变成了九州双寸。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　5.<br/>
　　带着温柔笑意的不二来到了圣鲁道夫的摊位上，他先是看了几眼摊上花花绿绿的领结与领带，然后朝着弟弟轻声问道：“怎么就你一个人，打算晚上卖这些吗？”“一个人”的裕太旁边某人笑容凝固，他摇着扇子的手微微颤抖：“不二周助，还有我……”<br/>
　　“还有观月前辈……”裕太指了指某人，不二恍然大悟道：“是水野桑跟裕太一起呀，怪我眼睛不好没看见呢。”<br/>
　　观月矜持点头，打算说些什么，没想到不二迅速转了话题：“我听说山吹那边有个占卜摊子，裕太你这边既然有人看摊，不如跟我一起去看看占卜？”<br/>
　　“啊喂？”看着裕太被自己哥哥拐走的背影，观月无力伸出了手。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　6.<br/>
　　“我不太明白为什么我们要在地摊上卖高档运动鞋……”宍户忧心忡忡地抓着双打搭档的胳膊，“真的会有人在地摊上买50万一双的运动鞋吗？”<br/>
　　凤望着面前这一堆粉底鞋，虽然心底也有几分不确定，但还是勉强解释道：“既然是冰帝同款鞋，可能走的就是高端路线吧。”在地摊上走高端路线听着就很不靠谱喂！宍户心里吐槽着。<br/>
　　他们身后传来忍足低沉的声音：“嘛，迹部要做的总是对的。”<br/>
　　岳人翻了个白眼：“你什么时候跟立海大的真田学的这一套？”<br/>
　　xx做的总是对的，xx就是我们的神！<br/>
　　立海大的神路过此处，温柔地问道：“跟真田学了什么？”<br/>
　　几人迅速躲到了忍足身后，忍足想了想回答道：“大概是宠部长吧！”<br/>
　　刚到的冰帝的神听了这话手指放在泪痣边，傲然道：“那必须是本大爷宠你们！”<br/>
　　他的信教徒回答道：“互宠也挺好。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　7.<br/>
　　“我的笑话真的不好笑吗？”白石难以置信地看着摊位前寥寥无几的人，小春见状安慰他：“藏琳不要伤心嘛，可能是大家现在相比较内涵更喜欢外表，所以观众都去对面的比嘉中了～”<br/>
　　跟四天宝寺中学的相声幽默表演不同，比嘉中的众人表演起了冲绳武术，吸引了大批观众前往观看。<br/>
　　这还不如不安慰，闻言白石凝固在原地：“你意思是我外表也不如他们？”谦也拍拍白石的肩膀：“可能在小春眼里你的确不如木手。”<br/>
　　白石：“嗯？”<br/>
　　请问部员胳膊肘往外拐该怎么办，在线急等谢谢。<br/>
　　因为看了比嘉中表演觉得木手的确很帅所以胳膊肘还在犹豫往哪边拐的谦也想了想，违心笑道：“但是在我眼里，白石的笑话比武术帅多了！”<br/>
　　“真的吗？”白石握住了谦也的手，“那我再给你讲十个冷笑话吧！”<br/>
　　谦也的笑容僵硬在脸上：“十……十个有点多，不如八个吧？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　8.<br/>
　　“我很担心青学今晚的战绩。”大石担忧地看着正在摆弄食材的乾贞治，戴着眼镜的少年兴致勃勃地将各类乾汁整齐码在了摊位上。<br/>
　　桃城崩溃地喊道：“所以，到底为什么会变成青学地摊卖乾汁啊！”海堂“嘶”了一声：“都怪你！”“怪你！”“是你的错！”“是你！”<br/>
　　望着又开始怼头互喷的两人，菊丸沮丧地把头放在大石的肩膀上：“我有种不祥的预感。”大石理顺菊丸的乱发，叹了口气：“手塚怎么会答应乾的提议呢？”<br/>
　　这该怪手塚跟不二。<br/>
　　在青学部长挂断冰帝部长的电话后，在手塚家一起复习的不二以大家需要休息的理由劝服了准备这一天加训的手塚。<br/>
　　“呐，手塚，你总不想在你去德国之前给大家留下的记忆只有训练吧。”不二如是说。虽然青学已经有过合宿爬山海边旅行等回忆，但手塚还是觉得不二的话很有道理所以大石就临危受命前去跟迹部沟通了。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　9.<br/>
　　话题中心的青学部长此时正蹲在青学的摊位后方专注地刻着手里的木雕，见木雕逐渐成型，他眼中暖意渐升，然后大大咧咧的声音打断了他的注视：“手塚小哥，你在刻什么呀？”<br/>
　　手塚沉默地举起了手里的木雕，是个极其精致打磨光滑的网球形状，远山眼睛一亮：“小哥，这个是你们青学要出售的吗？”<br/>
　　“不，是奖品，”他指了指青学地摊，“喝乾汁挑战，喝的最多的人将获得pot第一届地摊大赛勇士的称呼，而这个网球就是奖杯。”<br/>
　　“立海大没有死角！”一旁听见的切原迫不及待冲向了乾汁，柳试图拉住他的胳膊落在空气中。<br/>
　　“啊啊，我小金才是第一！”远山不甘示弱跟在了切原身后。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　10.<br/>
　　不争奖品争口气。<br/>
　　喝乾汁比赛进入白热化阶段的时候大家已经不在乎奖励的木雕网球，只在乎本校能否拿到今晚pot第一届地摊大赛的冠军。<br/>
　　最终结果当然是……集体out。<br/>
　　真正的罪魁祸首不二周助笑矜矜拉着幸免于难的弟弟来到了灾难现场，越前握住易拉罐的手微微颤抖：“不二前辈，这是不是太狠了点？”<br/>
　　“这是为了胜利。”不二手指放在下巴处敲了敲，喝下第九杯乾汁的不二轻而易举取得了胜利，他从手塚手中接过那个精致的木雕网球。手塚答应刻木雕网球的条件就是不能让它被其他人夺走，为了自己恋人的要求，不二只好对乾汁进行了小小的改进。<br/>
　　手塚朝不二露出浅浅的微笑。<br/>
　　桃城跟海堂抱在了一起瑟瑟发抖：“乾汁可怕，秀恩爱的部长跟不二前辈更可怕！”<br/>
　　“重点是，青学才是最后的冠军。”乾眼镜反光。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　11.<br/>
　　关于摆地摊这件事，有人一夜暴富，有人血本无归，也有人集体入院。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>